Oliver Wood
Oliver Wood is a Gryffindor student. He is a fifth year when Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts. He is Keeper and captain on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and gives Harry his first ever Quidditch lesson. From the Story "Oliver Wood is a burly, fifth-year student and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He plays Keeper, is very enthusiastic about the sport, and is thrilled to find a new talent in Harry Potter." Discovered in Book 2, Chapter 7, Mudbloods and Murmurs "Oliver Wood is a burly, sixth-year student and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, for which he plays Keeper. Wood is dedicated to winning the Quidditch Cup, and he institutes a fierce training regime with lots of early mornings and complicated lectures on tactics." Discovered in Book 2, Chapter 10, The Rogue Bludger "Oliver gives the Gryffindor Quidditch team one of his usual pre-match pep talks before their first match of the season against Slytherin. He is perturbed by the rogue Bludger but lets Harry try to deal with it himself. He is thrilled when Harry catches the Snitch and Gryffindor win the match." Discovered in Book 3, Chapter 9, Grim Defeat At the final training session before the Quidditch match, Oliver tells the team that they are playing Hufflepuff on Saturday, instead of Slytherin. He is angry, as he thinks Slytherin are using Malfoy's injury as an excuse to avoid playing in bad weather. Wood becomes crosser still when the Gryffindor team are complacent about the change, and desperately tries to make them focus on winning. He spends much of the week before the match cornering Harry between classes, giving him tips for the match. Oliver is worried about the match against Hufflepuff and for the first time is unable to deliver his pre-match pep talk. He is very tense as the team make their way onto the pitch. He calls for a time out as lightning starts, and worries that if Harry doesn't get the Snitch soon, the match will continue into nighttime. He is thrilled when Hermione fixes Harry's glasses and tries to rally his team. Whilst he is disappointed when Gryffindor loses the match, he concedes that Hufflepuff won fair and square. Discovered in Book 3, Chapter 15, The Quidditch Final Wood spends the whole of breakfast urging the Gryffindor team to eat, but eats nothing himself. He hurries the team to the pitch straight after breakfast. When Gryffindor win the match he speeds towards Harry, half-blinded by tears, and joins the rest of the team in a many-armed hug. When Dumbledore presents the Cup, Wood passes it to Harry, sobbing in delight. Discovered in Book 4, Chapter 7, Bagman and Crouch "Oliver finished at Hogwarts at the end of Harry's third year. He is at the Quidditch World Cup with his parents, and drags Harry over to their tent to introduce him to them. He has just been signed to the Puddlemere United reserve Quidditch team." See also *Oliver Wood on the Harry Potter Wiki Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Students Category:Quidditch